Alli Ordiir
Appearance A short and slender feminine figure stands at nearly five foot six (actual height five foot three). Rose red hair peaks from within a dark cowl which extends from a long two-tailed jacket. Straps loosely connected reveal a top and skirt all black. Standing in a pair of thigh-high boots with straps which extend her height. Behind the cowl sit a soft face which cleverly hides the pain and experience of life which almost seem to have tanned the skin to its natural hue. Personality Getting to know Alli is a bit of a roller coaster as there are many different sides to her. Her most common traits which come out are light in nature, being an optimist, well-mannered, and benign. At times she has been known to be an introvert and can be very emotional in some situations. Family Parents Thalion Ordiir is the patriach of the family who is on his third marriage and the father of six children. Best known for his head injury which made him attempt to be a perfectionist he was never able to fully provide for his family as a stable hand. Gliriel Ordiir was the first wife of Thalion and mother to Cauniel and the older children. Best known for her dedication to Hanali Celanil, she was often known for trying to spread love. She died during childbirth to Cauniel. Tirlathee Felanrin (Ordiir) was the second wife of Thalion, and mother to both Alli and Veriswen. Eventually being divorced and remarrying one year later to Aradan Felanrin, she was best known for her dedication to the Undying Court. Aradan Felanrin is the Step-Father to the children and second husband of Tirlathee. A devote follower of Corellon Larethian, he found the love of his life and helped raise all the children but Alli. Raina Ordiir is the Step-Mother to the children and third wife of Thalion. Known really for her sort of ragged dress, she had aspirations of a better life and the fineries which came with it. She only really developed relationships with Alli of all the children. Siblings Maeriel Felanrin (Ordiir) is the eldest sister of the family, as well as Thalion & Gliriel's eldest child. Known mostly by her oddities of hallucinations, fear of the night, and weird clothing choices she was seen to be insane by most around. Silmara Felanrin (Ordiir), is the second child of Thalion and Gliriel and the second eldest daughter. As a young child, she was quite a handful and would often play where she shouldn't. One such day she fell from a great height and sustained a terrible back injury which has rendered her unable to really do anything productive. Often used as an example to the other children for not minding. Airton Felanrin (Ordiir), is the third oldest child of Thalion and Gliriel and known for being the male of the family. He was trained to be in the medium infantry and sent off to war in a foreign land. Cauniel Felanrin (Ordiir), the youngest child and third daughter to come from Thalion and Gliriel. The circumstances around Cauniel's birth were odd and tragic, to say the least. The wolves and feral dogs for miles began to howl, it was said that Hanali Celanil herself blessed the child, and Gliriel died part way through childbirth. Alli Ordirr is the eldest child from the union of Thalion & Tirlathee. Veriswen Felanrin (Ordiir) is the youngest child from Thalion & Tirlathee and the youngest daughter of Thalion. Known for her ability to make multiple rivals, she has three main rivals. One professional caused by jealousy, another an Enemy of the Family sparked by generations of rivalry, and the finally a friend because they love the same person. Childhood Age 14. While living within the Queen of Night and Magic's lands she was always watching the soldiers train. Living off the streets with no real place to call home she would often find things to do each day, as schooling was not viable due to wealth. She quickly befriended a group of soldiers listening to their stories. Age 15. During one of the days upon her journies, a friend she had met with the soldiers asked her to accompany them to a temple. After spending some time within the temple of Olidammara, Alli adopted the religion however only truly became a temple goer at best. Age 17. Things became slightly odd as Alli was known to be seemingly talking to herself much of the times. Many people would speak on how the odd child was seemingly talking to an imaginary friend. Adolescence Age 34. After massive arguments between Thalion and Tirlathee over the course of a year, the pair decided to split. Tirlathee would take all of the children but Alli with her as she would remarry within one year to Aradan Felanrin. Thalion and Alli would spend two years on their own as the times were not great before in the second year Thalion would remarry for the third time to Raina Ordiir. Age 48. After a tumultuous fourteen years with Thalion and Raina, Alli ran away from home to make it to the lands of the Moonlit King. Age 56. Meeting a wizard named Tavxis a fellow Eladrin, he takes the time teaching her how to used misty step based on her racial heritage. Adulthood (Prior to Discord) Age 105. During her travels Alli would make her way back to the lands of the Queen of Night and Magic. She would encounter a small child in danger, she would risk her life to save the child. This child would be her aunt Brisanna's daughter Trixis. She would accompany Alli as she returned to her hometown and met with her father and step-mother again. Age 115. Stricken by a terrible disease Alli miraculously survives in which would kill a large portion of the female population of the town. Age 116 - 180. Is living with the lands of the Queen of Night and Magic. Age 184. Alli Joins the military and is sent to the lands of the Moonlit King. She is slotted in the heavy infantry as a soldier in service to a lord, a unit of primarily female bladesingers known as The Sisters of the Singing Blades. Age 188. Spending much of her time training and living a better life then she had previously she decides to reenlist. Age 192. Again seeing little conflict she decides to reenlist again to keep her lifestyle higher then it was before. Age 193. The Sisters of the Singing Blades is sent into combat against a drow force from the Feywild's Underdark. Seeing combat for the first time the field is full of carnage, 39% of the unit is slaughtered in the combat. Alli is nearly capture beaten down as one drow takes his time and cuts off her left ear before being chased off. Age 194. Alli is promoted to Corporal inside the army. Age 196. The Sisters of the Singing Blades upon being able to leave the army is informed they are to be forced to reenlist for another four years. Age 197. The Sisters of the Singing Blades is again forced into combat, as they advance upon a drow settlement. No winner was within the battle, as they could not take the city. The battlefield was full of carnage, 59% of the unit was slaughtered. Alli nearly died and has a massive scar on the left side of her neck and barely made it back. Age 198. The leader of The Sisters of the Singing Blades one Anrastra convinces the unit to overthrow the town of Amthemar that they are stationed in. The entire unit is rallied to her cause, during the events seeing the carnage again and the loss of innocent life, Alli shows cowardess in battle but luckily no one notices. Age 199. A unit from the capital is sent to the Amthemar, a massive battle ensues as her unit defends the territory. During combat, her best friend Iredys is cut down and dies in her arms. She is devastated at this loss. Age 200. She leaves the Feywild behind. Age 232. She joins the Burning Phoenix Guild April 10th, Year 7 Age of Heroes. Defining Event In the Eladrin city of Amthemar with the lands of the Moonlit King, a group known as The Sisters of the Singing Blades had taken control of the city. Their leader Anrastra was an Eladrin of immense skill and tactical prowess. Having taken control of the city in Year 4,922 of the 6th Sanctus Era, the lord of the area sent an elite troop of elvish warriors to attempt to retake the city. Alli and her best friend Iredys who had grown very close over the years in The Sisters of the Singing Blades would not be on watch when the battle broke out. As high-level spells began to bombard the city they were awoken as Alli was thrown from the building, rushing and looking she found her friend laying under the rubble clinging to life. As the battle raged on Iredys died in her arms, seeing this last loss of life Alli made it a point to carry our Iredys' dreams of seeing the material plane, and fled into the night. Adventures Category:Player Character